The present invention relates to an outboard motor blender.
Portable blenders powered by an internal combustion engine are well known. One such portable blender is described in Reeder U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,329 dated Aug. 17, 1999. It is also known to convert the internal engines of small tools such as a string trimmer to be the power source for a portable blender. However, such portable blenders are single purpose tools.
There are many occasions where it is desirable to use an existing tool as the power source for a blender without disabling or in any way interfering with the primary purpose of the tool. By way of example, it is highly desirable to use portable lawn tools such as a string trimmer or lawn mower, or marine outboard motors or snowmobiles as the power source for a blender. In this way, a separate piece of single purpose equipment is not required, and the blender becomes readily available, e.g., to those performing or having completed yard work and/or to those enjoying boating activities or having rafted up with other boats upon return to the marina.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel system and method for powering an auxiliary device such as a blender from the internal combustion engine of a preexisting tool without affecting the primary function of the tool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel outboard motor blender and method in which a conventional marine outboard motor may be easily adapted as the power source for a blender.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel outboard motor with an adaptor for auxiliary devices.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel adaptor for the internal combustion engine of a portable tool.